Tradelands Groups
This is the official list of current fan groups for Tradelands. Most of these fan groups will be of crews for the various factions and also Trading Companies that exist in the Tradelands World. Each of these groups are open to new members to join them. Blackwind Pirates Crews Active Crews Active pirate groups may be added here down below. *The Shadowed Scoundrels *Swords of War** (someone link it please) * The Blood Rose Pirates * The Bloodsail Marauders * Lockwind Pirates * The Blackwind Scourges * Braveheart Navy * Luminox * The Primrose Association * The Green Phantom * Black Diamond (someone link it please) * The Trinity Dead Pirate Crews * The Silent Stilettos / Dead * Luminox * The Blood Rose Pirates * The Blackwind Scourges * The Fuchsia (The Saviour's Revenge) * Le Phantom Pirates * The Green Phantom * Bandits of The Curse * Roblox Hell Zone Premium™ * Crimson Pirate Crew * The Highland Raiders * Glocked Squad * Blitzkrieg Pirates * The Shadowed Scoundrels * The Legendary Wolfpack * The Profit of Allah * The Outcasts * The Melmaniacs * The London Cafe * Beautiful Bearded Bushmen - (owned by Frauns) (Indefinite Hiatus) * Wako Kaizoku * Silver Skulls * The Scarlet Corsairs * Redbeard Pirates * Prussian Fleet * Ab Gang * The Cancerous Nootinators * Corairs * Misfits Of Blackwind (Dead/inactive) * El Padre Pandilla (Dead/inactive) * Prussketeers (Dead/inactive) Jewish / Negro Pirate Crews Imperial Pirates Blood Rose Pirates Blackwind Boyscouts The Silent Stilettos Prussketeers Whitecrest Crews * The Redcoat Navy * Royal Old Guards of Whitecrest (ROG) * Red Water Navy * BDS Naval Fleet * Whitecrest Mercenaries * Royal Waywind Navy * Lost Souls of Whitecrest (LSOW) Hallengard Crews *The Bloodstone Dragons *The Queen's Privateers *The Culper Ring *Ironborn Brigade Nova Balreska Crews * The Culper Ring * The Golden Phoenix Tradelands Trading Companies Active Trading Companies Active trading companies may be added here down below * Waywind Trading .co * Whitecrest International Trading Company by maxtermix * Northwind Trading Company: https://discord.gg/yC5Wu6 * Richmond Trading Co. Trading Companies * Waywind Trading .co * The East Nantucket Trading Company (WC) - (owned by ClanDominus, previously SirPranaythe2nd) * East Robloxian Trading Company (VS) * Yellow Tails Company * North Whitecrest Trade Company (WC) * Union Pacific Trade Company (VS) * Carrot and Potato Trading Co. - (WC) Officially recognized by Anvil Interactive * Imperial Spain Trading Co. (WC) * Core Trading Company (WC) * Strawberry and Banana Trading Company (WC) * East Fenwick Company (WC) * Golden Point Company (VS) * Barbary Company (WC) * Cow Co. * Tradelands United Nations * East Robloxia Trading Company - (owned by RoyalMarine1333) * North Whitecrest Trading Company * West Indies Trade Co. - (owned by Kronovio) * Forrester Trading Co. - - (owned by rebelghostwastaken) * Royal Whitecrest Trading Company - (owned by Big37x) * Cannon Bay Services (WC) * ROBLOX Maritime Trading Co. (WC- Owned by AmazingMisterX) Former Groups/Crews Verdantine Soverignty * The Antler Cult * The Verdantia Resistance * -The Northern Fleet- * New Verdantia (still here) * The Templars of Verdantine Category:Community